


假使你是情侣

by AnonymousSunset



Category: r1se
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSunset/pseuds/AnonymousSunset
Summary: 性转预警。
Relationships: 之南针 - Relationship, 嘉南
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. 01

开家长会可以算作高中里为数不多的集体活动。整个校园仿佛被分成了泾渭分明的鸳鸯锅，礼堂和操场那边儿人头攒动吵吵嚷嚷，老师和穿着校服的学生们熟练地在或四处打量或三三两两聊天的家长身边穿梭；教学楼和宿舍这一侧则冷清得很，只有零星几个学生行色匆匆，手里拿着新到能割破手的打印纸在长长的走廊上快速跑过。

周囡跑到了冷清的这一侧。她捧着两三个笔记本，气喘吁吁地一头闯进了教学楼一楼最里侧的教师办公室，仿佛知道这间本来该锁门的屋子里还有人——还是个熟人似的。

站在窗户边正在念叨着什么的焉栩嘉听到响动，刚转过身就被踩着小皮鞋裹着宽大校服的短发女生扎进怀里抱了个满怀。他愣了一愣，放下手中一摞纸，摸摸她因奔跑而起伏的肩膀：“怎么了？”

周囡抬起头来，小巧的鼻翼翕动：“我就知道你在这儿。”

“我马上也得走了，主任告诉我八点五十之前必须到会场。”焉栩嘉看看腕表，“还有不到二十分钟。”

“够用了……”

“什么？”

周囡换了个姿势，把手臂从他的腰上转移到脖子上，借着身高的差距整个人贴上去，不自觉地踮起脚尖，声音小小的：“帮帮我，”她感觉到焉栩嘉的手自然而然地伸进校服外套，一个温度略高的热源贴着布料自下而上缓缓爬行：“我内衣扣子松了，帮我扣一下。”

那只手已经移动到了蝴蝶骨。被探测了个清楚的后背隔着纤薄的白衬衫摸起来果然没有什么障碍，脊骨上下平坦无阻，少女红红的脸埋在焉栩嘉的肩膀，身子一页纸一般被他恰到好处地拿捏在手里。焉栩嘉抽出被校服包裹的手，拨开她黏在自己身上的小胳膊，三两下扯掉了她的校服外套。

少女的胸脯因内衣的松动反常地比平时鼓了两分。

焉栩嘉端详两下，干脆握着她的肩膀转了半圈，调换了彼此的站位。周囡担忧地回头打量窗口外远处的人群，焉栩嘉的手已经从衬衫下摆探了进来：“这里很偏的，他们看不见。”

周囡没来由地觉得紧张。焉栩嘉站的太近了，几乎是把她夹在了墙和自己之间，膝盖强硬地分开双腿紧紧贴过来，她觉得自己的校服裙可能也被掀开了，紧实有力的大腿已经和内裤碰在一起……而说好来帮着扣内衣搭扣的手也并没有规规矩矩地办事，甚至可能连内衣都恨不得扯下来扔到一边——少女小巧但饱满的乳房被他收进掌心，五指恰到好处地收紧。她忍不住缩起肩膀，发出小小的、被压抑的惊呼。

“躲什么啊。”焉栩嘉另一只手扳起周囡的下巴让她抬头，却在那双眼睛里捕捞到满满的抗拒。这副表情和她正在被男生压在办公室窗台上抚弄的实事极大地相悖，也让焉栩嘉觉得好玩极了。周囡看着他似笑非笑的表情，不明白自己做了什么让他这副饶有兴味的样子，恶狠狠地瞪他：“你要是在这儿亲我的话，”她咬着牙，眼神在那张近在咫尺的饱满的唇上飘来飘去，“我保证会把你咬到没法上台的。”

奇妙的反应。焉栩嘉在心里微微点了点头。他看着周囡像块水当当的果冻一样的唇和鼓鼓的包子脸，也不知道是在没来由地生气还是被自己的手指捏到变形，总之可爱的很。衣服下面的那团软肉还在乖巧地任他捏弄，丝毫没被主人不情不愿的情绪影响。他略略放松手指，不再单纯地施加压力，而是让手和她的皮肤互相磨蹭，一层细密的火焰逐渐从那里燃起，他也如愿地捕捉到少女逐渐急促的呼吸和手心中间越来越有存在感的凸起。

——你看，明明很乖的嘛。

不容拒绝的食指和中指夹住她已经被驯服的乳头，周囡的眉峰急促地聚起、上抬，再迅速展开，似乎还咽了一声未出口的呻吟。令一个人疼痛或欢愉的开关被另外一个人轻易地掌握在指尖。焉栩嘉缓缓碾弄那一颗石子一样粗糙的乳粒，本来就低的声音又被刻意压低了两分：“早该知道自己这么敏感，”修剪的平整圆润的指甲轻轻在上面滑动，“就别学人家放什么狠话。”

周囡才发现自己的手不知什么时候牢牢地抓住了焉栩嘉侧腰衬衫的布料。她想再训他几句，话还没出口先有幼兽似的呻吟从喉咙里逃出来，声音不大，却足够两个人听个清楚。少女脸上的潮红比刚才更深了几度，小手抓在焉栩嘉的小臂上催，“快点。”也不知道是在催什么。

内衣这件事着实是被冷落了好大一会儿。焉栩嘉摸摸她即使红的快滴出血来也还像半透明似的小耳垂，“你这样跟催我操你有什么区别？”

周囡闭着眼睛咬了咬嘴唇，一言不发地推开了仿佛在自己胸前生了根的手。

这似乎能称得上是拒绝？可这明明白白的一切肯定是没法当作从未发生过。焉栩嘉看了一眼时间，双手一齐伸进她衣服里，规规矩矩地摸索到内衣带子，前后拽拽，拉到后面去一点点扣好。这个姿势无限接近于拥抱，怀里的少女和刚才紧张地绷着身子的样子相比放松了不止一点，乖顺地任他摆弄，即使这个姿势下她隆起的胸脯完全地贴在他的胸口。周囡的视线越过他的肩膀四处打量，猛然发现对面是一面窄而长的穿衣镜，正照着被压在窗台上的自己。背后传来的动作轻柔缓慢毫无威胁，她歪着头对着镜子看了半天，抬起本来放在焉栩嘉后背上的手理了理刚刚弄乱的头发。

两个人的白衬衫都皱了，周囡的校服裙也有几处不自然的折痕。焉栩嘉向下拉了拉她的衬衫，再看看自己的，似乎搭救无望，只能靠校服外套欲盖弥彰地掩埋难以解释的皱褶。周囡自己拉了拉肩带，靠在窗台上看焉栩嘉拿起扔在凳子上的外套，使劲深呼吸试图让脸色恢复正常，她这副样子又看的焉栩嘉想笑。离约定好离开的时间还差一小会儿，焉栩嘉刚要找个话题说点什么，忽然听见了敲门声。

不重，三声，梆梆梆。周囡吓了一跳，两人迅速对视一眼，焉栩嘉定了定神，拿出足够唬人的会长气势：“请进。”

门被很缓慢地推开。门外的人影渐渐明朗，彼此都认出了对方的脸。夏之光熟门熟路地进来，看见他俩一人捏了一摞纸站在那儿，皱皱眉头：“快开始了，囡囡你怎么还在这儿，班任四处找你。”说着向前迈了两步来拉她。

焉栩嘉低着头没看他们。周囡向他的方向瞟了一眼也没看明白他是什么意思，只好把搭在椅背上的校服抓过来潦草地穿好，跟着浑身上下都写着急切的夏之光走出门去，焉栩嘉转过身挥了挥手算是告别，也不管离开的两位有没有看见。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 似乎无事发生

走廊上空无一人，想来人都集中在了礼堂那边。周囡不知怎么的不想和夏之光说话，连挨的稍微近了点都要迅速拉开距离，或许是一股莫名的心虚作祟，又或许是衬衫和裙子上奇怪的皱褶烧的慌，让她的脸上又要无法抑制地泛起潮红。夏之光不远不近地跟着她，看出她躲着自己似的绷得死紧，便开口问她，“没事吧？”

周囡猛地站住脚，夏之光也不明就里地跟着她停下。“班任找我是吧，我自己过去。”说着一甩短短的头发，裹紧校服，三步并两步地往前跑。夏之光愣了一下，还是追了上去，“等会儿！”

小皮鞋哒哒哒哒一刻不停。“别跟我了！你跟着我干嘛！”

小小的背影忽然看起来有些奇怪。刚才她跑开的时候裙摆有点飞起来，大腿根上是不是有两条横着的红印子一闪而过？这校服也不对劲，肩线…袖口，怎么觉得比平时她穿的大了一号？

夏之光一头雾水地在她身后挥挥手机，仿佛这样就把理由展示给她看了似的，说话得用喊的才能确保前面的周囡听得见：“我妈刚才给我打电话，说他俩晚上不回来了，让我去你家吃饭！”

少女的脚步迟缓了两秒，紧接着“哦”了一声就闪进了教学楼。

夏之光没跟进去。他拐了个弯进礼堂的时候焉栩嘉正在台上一板一眼地发表演讲，没人知道他是什么时候闪现过去的。台下的家长乱七八糟坐的很挤，夏之光在后面绕了两圈，往侧门门框上一靠，歪着脑袋听焉栩嘉长篇大论。少年古木般的声音与这种场合十分相衬，配着诚恳工整的说辞颇有几分暮鼓晨钟的意味。他在音响里匀速绵延的低音里逐字逐句辨认字符，听到“良好的学风和端正的作风是取得优异成绩的保证”时没憋住差点笑出来，旁边的女生注意到他怪异的抖动一脸莫名其妙地瞥他，他赶紧捂着嘴装咳嗽转身推开了会场的侧门。

缀着鲜花的演讲台上始终对着麦克风的白衬衫少年抬起眼睛，状似无意似的向徐徐合拢的门扉扫了一眼。

焉栩嘉结束演讲鞠了一躬下台，年级主任站在后台等他，矮矮胖胖但气场十足的卷发中年女人不轻不重地抽了他胳膊一巴掌：“校服呢？校徽呢？就穿着个衬衫上去了？”打量一圈又去踮着脚拨弄他头发，焉栩嘉也没躲：“你看看这头发也东一块西一块的，一大早就乱七八糟，成什么样子！”

焉栩嘉不动声色地按住自己按按后脑勺不听话的头发丝，一笑：“校服洗了，早上忘了拿。”他自然而然地接过主任准备拿上台的笔记本电脑，指指演讲台：“我送您过去。”

主任撇着嘴角瞪他一眼，为故作严肃而板起的脸还是松懈下来，藏不住的笑容跑进了眼角弯弯的皱纹。她清清嗓子，在主持人的报幕声中款款踏上了铺着红地毯的台阶。

下午的课程大家都上的心猿意马，不管怎么说老师和家长的直接对话还是足够让绝大多数学生光是想想就无比心虚。最后一节课结束，周囡不紧不慢地收拾课桌和书包，跨出教室门的时候看见夏之光单肩背着包站在那儿等她。夏之光对上她依然不算友好的视线，缓缓迎过来，接过她胳膊上搭着的校服外套搭在自己胳膊上：“走吧？我看见你家车了。”

说是去吃饭，其实周囡的父母也不在家，只是比他家多出一个阿姨打点家务罢了。周囡一路上都没什么话，看起来有点没精神，眼角和嘴角一起恹恹地垂着，夏之光两次去摸她的头顶，除了硬硬的发梢以外没得到什么回应，也没被拒绝。

但饭倒是吃的很快。夏之光坐在她对面夹起一口番茄炒蛋，看着她头也不抬地扒饭，这食量丝毫没有萎靡不振的意思。等周囡放下饭碗转身进房间关上门之后他才后知后觉地觉得，她是不是在生我的气啊？

夏之光烦躁地抓抓翘的毫无章法的头发。

周家的阿姨人很好，让人觉得一半是和善一半是干练，等夏之光吃完之后笑眯眯地过来收碗筷，他也笑着跟她道谢。属于周囡的白色房门居然被她从里面锁住了，夏之光一边敲门一边在心里翻白眼，哪有这么招待客人的？转念又想，这是不把我当客人了的意思吗？周囡过了一会儿才过来，把门开了条缝，夏之光一把推开，又很快反手关上。屋子里拉着一半窗帘，松软的厚被子铺在床上，卷了个钝钝的角，写字台的角落放着厚厚的一摞书，当中摊着一张数学卷，三两根笔没盖盖子，随意地扔在上面。周囡站在她面前，戴着头戴式大耳机，什么图案也没有的黑色的T恤只有半截儿，短的盖不住腰，刚吃饱饭的白肚皮有点圆鼓鼓，下半身干脆没穿裤子，只有一条黑色的小内裤和雪白的高筒袜。

耳机里不知道在放什么，声音很大，连夏之光都隐隐约约听到了鼓点。她晃着脑袋坦坦荡荡地转了个身坐回桌前，夏之光用自己裤裆里那根东西保证，绝对不是自己眼花，她的短T里一定没有穿内衣。

内裤只能包住一半浑圆的小屁股，在他眼前晃了两晃。他脑袋里似乎有一百个小人一起“哗——”了一声，几乎是立刻就硬了。

好吧。他弯腰从书包里抽出自己的试卷，这就是没拿我当客人了，是吧？

一定是的。

桌子前面本该只有一张椅子，而现在放了两张，周囡坐在中间偏左的那张椅子上，趴在桌前，一只小胳膊拄在桌面上撑着脸，看上去右边儿就是给他留的。他走过去拉开椅子：“你听什么呢？”

少女的耳机扣的严丝合缝，眼睛紧盯着卷面上的一个坐标系，完全没理他。

夏之光放下自己手里的东西向后靠，伸手去摘她的耳机。周囡的小手精准地拍在他的大手上面，清脆地啪一声响：“你干嘛？”

暖光的台灯令少女的侧脸和发梢镶了一层柔和的边，光洁细腻的肌肤冰激凌似的，细小的柔软绒毛也清晰可见。夏之光怔愣片刻，看着她摘下耳机，重金属般剧烈的节奏消散在空气里，话在嘴边绕了两圈就变了样：“开这么大声不震得慌吗？”

周囡的视线回到卷面上。“不要你管。”她抱起一条腿，脸贴在膝盖上，另外一只脚在椅子下方来回荡，前前后后毫无章法，脚尖有几次还碰踢到了男生的小腿。被她松松地捏着的水笔在卷子上点来点去，“这道题我不会，你帮我看看。”

门外的水声和器皿碰撞的声音停住了，阿姨似乎忙完了家务，紧接着玄关隐隐约约地响了几声，然后是门锁的声音——开门，再关门。她离开了。夏之光猛然意识到，现在家里只有他和这个不知天高地厚的小家伙了。

“一会儿再看。”


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯…p*ssy licking预警

周囡每次靠近夏之光的时候都能感觉到他身上盖不住的旺盛茁壮的力量感——和自己相比——这次也不例外，她的水笔还抓在手里，夏之光没费什么力气，扳着她的一条腿把她从椅子上托着抱起来，再一转身扔到她那张不小的床上。少女细幼的四肢几乎是一瞬间就陷进了浅粉色的松软被褥中，像一只被人从笼子里抓出来摆上砧板的小兔子。骤然经历如此天旋地转让她惊叫一声，来不及直起身就被沉着脸的男生压在了胸膛和床之间。

“吓到你了吗？”

……这个开场白好像有点垮。好在周囡不介意，她的注意力似乎在另外的地方，稍微舒展肩膀，微妙地换了个姿势，还抬起手来理了理乱飞的刘海，直到想要合拢双腿的时候才发现当中矗着属于男人的膝盖——这让她脑海里莫名闪过类似于中流砥柱之类的形容词。

有点好笑，她想。我不是绕着他的水流。

于是她抬起腿来在那块“石头”——大腿上蹭了两蹭。皮肤和裤子直接摩挲的感觉怪异又熟悉，夏之光将其解读为亲昵，他要去吻住那张一整天都没好话的小嘴，却被她一偏头躲开。

“……不要。”

可能是因为被粉色包裹，就连拒绝也软软的。男人并没有停下来，转而去吻她柔嫩的脸蛋，耳垂和脖颈。他知道的，周囡每次被亲到侧颈，都会——

“唔……嗯啊……”

——像这样乖巧地哼出难耐的曲调来。

热气喷在耳朵上，再下滑到锁骨。即使是隔着薄薄一层衣服触感也大打折扣，夏之光用唇蹭了两下就拉开她的领口吻上里面的肌肤，又觉得面积太小很不满足。他的另一只手干脆从肚子上紧贴着摸上来，擦着隆起的柔软山包，路过砰砰地跳的厉害的心脏，顺便把T恤也推开——天地良心，他从进屋开始就想这么做了——让少女的肚腹、胸脯和脖颈彻底彻底站上精致的展台。

然后更深地吻下去。

周囡游鱼一般来回躲着，可显而易见地，并没有一个可以远离男人的侵略的地方供她躲藏。更激烈的挣动只能引发更亲密和更大面积的肢体接触，但也说不清她是不是在主动向上贴。本来就软的身子更软了，唇舌蹭过的地方闪着银亮的光，暧昧至极。夏之光碰到她早就硬挺挺立着的乳尖的时候——只是轻轻点了一下——她就骤然收紧放在他肩膀上的手指，从鼻腔里逸出的声音被黏腻地拉长。夏之光盯着暗红色的那里看了两秒，抬起头来和眼睛里已经是一片水蒙蒙的少女对视，她眼睛鼻子早就一起红了，仿佛受了天大的委屈似的。

夏之光低头讨一个吻，但只亲到了嘴角。周囡的唇比刚才更红润了几分，可能是在他看不到的时刻里自己咬的，令人想到切开的草莓或者泡在冰水里的樱桃。一根手指按在她的下唇上：“你要是再不给我亲，”夏之光缓缓直起身子，“我就去亲你下面了哦？”

回答他的是忽然夹紧的双腿。

推拒似乎也没有什么用处，少女再一次意识到体力和力量上的差距，好在夏之光是个足够温柔的床伴。黑色的内裤被褪下来的时候夏之光碰到了一大片湿润的布料，这让他有了一点来自雄性本能的自豪感。

少女开始无意识地咬食指。夏之光知道，她不是在羞怯，她只是……只是做着少女应该做出的表情。温暖的大手握住脚踝，向两边拉开的时候并没有感受到太多来自肌肉的阻力，反倒是在顺着双腿内侧摸上去的时候抖的厉害，最柔嫩之处就在这布丁一样颤动着的软肉之间完整地展露在他面前。

一朵浸透了全天下最晶莹的晨露的粉红玫瑰。

夏之光轻轻把手放上去。他不知怎的忽然想到生物课上老师讲到的植物的一生，生根发芽开花结果，绚烂纯真的花瓣却在承担生殖繁衍的职责。

他闭起眼睛，近乎虔诚地给面前这颗湿润充血的花蕊献上一个吻。

周囡求救似的急着抓到他伸过去的手，刚一碰到就紧紧地扣住手指，用了点力气才忍住想合拢双腿的本能。男人毛毛躁躁的头发戳的她腿根痒痒的，但很快她就分不出心思想这些事了。她小小的身体内部的每一根神经都涌动着澎湃的洪流，而当中那一切的起始点正在被跪伏在她腿间的男人含在双唇之间用舌尖轻轻顶触。

周囡缺氧似的无助地仰起头。视线里是上下倒转的床头和墙贴画，还有在此刻似乎高到遥不可及的天花板，她错觉自己在缓慢但不可抗拒地向下坠落。无论呻吟还是抓挠都排解不掉那股特殊的、不断高涨的热意，一颗太阳被植入她小小的子宫，引来源源不断的潮汐。

收紧的脊背和脚趾似乎忘记了疲惫，那颗神经末梢聚集的阴蒂在此刻组成了少女感官世界里的一切。舌面特有的粗糙又柔软的触感闯进脑海，随着摩擦带来更难以止歇的快感，而意识到他此刻正在用什么姿势面对自己这件事更让她脸红，心脏也似乎被他湿漉漉地攥了一下。夏之光一边尽量把握力度一边揉按她细嫩的大腿根，从微微张开的嫩红穴口里流出的水液一股一股，源源不断似的，打湿他钻出几根胡茬的下巴，于是他把滑滑的液体也蹭在她的大腿上，人为地加重一层泥泞。

最肮脏下流的触碰却带来人间至高的美妙。

少女这副样子的确是和“纯洁”之类的词搭不上什么边儿的，全身笼罩着性感暧昧的浅粉，双腿开着，肉嘟嘟的阴唇也因充血和拨弄而分开，早早地给面前低喘着粗气的男人搭建一条叩问自己身体隐秘内核的通路。但夏之光又觉得她漂亮到近乎圣洁，像那些大理石雕成的古希腊的教堂雕塑，连皮肤被手指捏到形变的曲线也相差无几，只是多了淫靡的色泽和暖热的体温。周囡有如幼猫哼叫般的呻吟似乎在宣告一种难以靠自己挣脱的困境，快感、羞耻与某种隐秘难言的渴望如同坚韧的牢笼或滚烫的鞭子，碾过她暴露在空气中的每一寸肌肤。

男人决定解救她，用手指和唇齿。他稍微抬起头打量片刻，这朵花和刚才相比更娇艳了几分，指尖没进少女的甬道时更多的液体迫不及待地浸透指缝，像凿开一处温泉。周囡的手无物可抓，在半空中迅疾地摆了两下，最终抓到男人长长了一点的头发里，她无法分辨发丝里的湿热来源于她的手还是他不知何时沁出的汗。夏之光浅浅地抽动手指，尽量敏锐地捕捉她诚实的反馈，然后再次含住中央红肿莹亮的花蕊，嘬吻出类似于接吻的声响。滚烫柔软的内壁颤抖着接纳他，在他屈起关节，指腹按压到某一点的时候骤然收紧，少女整个身子都颤了一下，脚跟轻轻踢在他后背上。于是城主的秘密和弱点被进攻者尽数掌握，接下来的攻势轻而易举，她高亢的莺啼让战士竖起长枪，让自己在水声和慢慢积起的泛白泡沫里一溃千里。

此刻的周囡像颗熟透了的蜜桃。男人沉默地看着她，血流仿佛固结在下半身，裤裆里硬的发疼。少女终于迎来应得的高潮，反弓起脊背断线木偶般颤抖，持续的娇吟挂着摇摇欲坠的尾音止歇了一霎。手指从穴口淋漓地抽出来的时候她向上一窜，一股透明的液体毫无预兆地溅成一条上挑的抛物线，彻头彻尾地打湿夏之光的小臂和早就半湿的被子。

这是额外的奖赏。

夏之光错愕了两秒，想说什么但没说出来，紧接着挪了两挪，迅速挨到脱力到软成一滩的的周囡身边，搂着她的肩膀让她靠在自己怀里。周囡枕着他的胳膊，还没缓过神来，半阖着眼睛不想说话，任由他把自己的四肢摆来摆去，摆成一个倚靠着他的模样。身下的布湿了一片，夏之光的心底也像被温水泡着似的，他揉揉周囡的肩头，又亲亲她汗湿的头顶。周囡仰起脸来，夏之光把手上的水迹涂在她红嫩的唇缘，然后毫不迟疑地吻在上面。

这次终于成为一个吻。混乱的体液在舌尖交换，周囡尝到自己的味道，一点点咸淹没在很多很多的水中间。夏之光抱也抱的紧，亲的她从鼻腔里发出呜呜的声音，似在缺氧边缘挣扎。男人舍得放开她一点，又爱怜地啄她的嘴角，对上她渐渐清明的眼神：“你早点给亲不就好了嘛……”

周囡河豚一样鼓起脸。

夏之光自顾自地絮絮叨叨：“干嘛就闹了一天别扭，我不就是正好去找你跟焉栩嘉了吗……你也明知道他有事，就算我不去你俩也不能在办公室里怎么着啊……”他眼睛转了转，“你俩干嘛了还穿错校服？”

“帮个忙。”周囡言简意赅，手指抵在他的胸肌上画圈。

“帮忙帮成这样，”夏之光跟她玩起幼稚的手指对手指的追逐战，“多亏你穿的是裙子，要不然还得穿错裤子吧？”

周囡一巴掌拍上他手背，翻了个白眼，在他怀里一拱一拱地翻了个身，小屁股在男人胯间蹭了个结实。夏之光闷哼一声，还想按着她的耳朵念叨几句，就听见周囡把头埋在枕头里咕哝了一句什么。

他追上去问，“你说啥？”

少女再一次抬起头，嫩葱似的手指在他胳膊上轻轻抓挠，下巴朝右边抬了抬：“我说，套在第一个抽屉里……”

……这他妈还没反应的话就不能叫男人了吧？


End file.
